originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Protector of Earth
Ben 10: Protector of Earth is a video game based on the American animated television series Ben 10. The game was released in North America on October 30, 2007, and in Europe on November 9, 2007. The European Wii version was not released until November 30, 2007. Plot At the start of the game, a mosquito-like drone extracts much of the DNA from the Omnitrix, leaving only Fourarms and Heatblast on the watch. Ben finds that the stolen DNA is being used to power various robots in the form of Omnitrix Crystals, and in destroying these robots he regains some of his alien forms. Ben regains XLR8 after fighting the last one. Ben later finds Vilgax's drones and the Forever Knights fighting. Enoch is building a mech using technology from Area 51 in an attempt to stop Vilgax; and though he is also trying to save the world, he isn't willing to let the Tennysons help. By defeating Enoch's mech, Ben regains Cannonbolt. In San Francisco, Ben learns that Kevin escaped from the Null Void and brought some plant creatures along. Kevin 11 kidnaps Max and escapes to the Lumber Mill, where Ben defeats him. Kevin 11 is then drawn in the Null Void again. Ben tracks down and defeats the mother plant in Seattle, after which Ben regains Wildvine. In outer space, Vilgax and Ghostfreak are working together, the latter having released Vilgax from the Null Void. Ben, Gwen, and Max find out about Ghostfreak after defeating an overshadowed Hex. They also learn that he plundered the Plumber's base. Ben fights Ghostfreak at the Navy Pier, and is then locked in the Null Void by Max. Ben finds another Omnitrix Crystal which unlocks the first part of the Master Control (called Hero Control, which allows five quick transformations in a row, but the energy isn't unlimited and drains as the player as usual). Ben finds out about Doctor Animo using the Alien DNA to create a mutant army. Ben fights them, but Doctor Animo manages to kidnap Gwen. After defeating Clancy (who works for Doctor Animo), they receive a hint about Gwen's location. They reach an oil platform, where Ben encounters Doctor Animo. Ben defeats him and saves Gwen. He also regains another Omnitrix crystal, which unlocks the next and last part of the Master control. During her imprisonment, Gwen learned that Doctor Animo works for Vilgax. She also learned that Vilgax wants to draw the entire planet in the Null Void. Max and Gwen try to warn the government, while Ben deals with Sixsix and Vilgax's troops. Max then makes a space vehicle out of the Rust Bucket. They encounter Vilgax in his own ship. Ben then defeats Vilgax in a battle and ejects him into outer space. After that, Ben, Gwen and Max recover the last pieces of the Omnitrix. The Tennysons escape and the Null Void portal draws Vilgax and his ship inside, injuring his body in the progress. The Tennysons then head back to Earth. As Vilgax is repaired by his nanobots in the Null Void, he swears that he will return someday. The last area is the Null Void where Ben fights all of his enemies twice. In the final scene, Gwen tells Ben how impressed she is. Max looks for a way out of the void. In the secret challenge, Ben fights Enoch, Kevin 11, Clancy and Sixsix again. Category:Games of CM Category:Ben 10 Category:PS2 Category:Co-op Category:Completed